Successful drilling of wells, particularly horizontal wells, is extremely difficult. The direction and total depth of a well can significantly impact its productivity. A well may be thousands of feet deep and differences of only meters may impact the productivity of the well by significant amounts—e.g., tens of percent. Such errors can be the difference between a successful well and a well with production insufficient for the cost of drilling the well. Accordingly, improved productivity estimates for determining well trajectory are needed.